


Curtain Call

by atzushi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzushi/pseuds/atzushi
Summary: The fuel burns at night; moments of passion after the curtain call.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Curtain Call

_Jeong Yunho_ , big name in the business industry; dubbed as the Entrepreneur of the Year at the age of twenty six. His reign over the CEO title of Jeong Corp. a well known prestige hotel and residential owning company, spread like a wildfire. 

Journalists from different media outlets are always after him just to have a scoop of him or to conduct an interview with him. Offers from modeling agencies were also unavoidable.

Girls would fawn over him; standing tall for six feet high, well built, good looks, have a double degree in civil engineering and business management. Of course, he has all the riches the world can offer. 

Businessmen would even offer their daughters for a hand in marriage in exchange for bond and security, but none of it was accepted. Not that he sway the way they believe anyway.

He gives off sponsorships, continuing his old man's legacy, sure. But he would never give himself up for such an absurd thing as marriage just for the sake of businesses. 

Oftentimes, he would find himself seated on box two of _La Lune_ grand theater which is specifically reserved for him due to his continuous sponsorship on the theater's maintenance. 

Yunho was never a fan of theatrical arts or musical plays. He never fancied to be there, to be one of the audience to watch an act or a play. It has never been up to his liking. If it wasn't for his mother who's a great fan of those.

 _"It's a free show, Yunho. Learn to appreciate art, baby."_ Mrs. Jeong once stated, patting his son's cheek making the latter annoyed even more.

It was a favor made. The owner of the theatre was a dear friend of his mother leaving him no choice but to apply his degree in civil engineering and made a full blown design for the grand theater as well as to place his sponsorship hence, the VIP seats. 

Friday night, he found himself seated, slouching could be, on the confines of the theater with a hand tucked under his chin. The act was only about to start and he was already bored. 

"Seat properly." Mrs. Jeong grunts, nudging his son on his arm hard enough to make him wince and settle himself properly. 

He prays to heavens for the time when his mother would stop bringing him along to watch those plays to come. It really wasn't his cup of tea. He would rather choose to be cooped up in his office than to be there.

Tonight's show was a special act according to his mother in which he rolled his eyes when they were still on their way to the location. Mrs. Jeong was too much of a fanatic. The only thing that made the said act special is that her favorite actor, Park Seonghwa, is one of the main casts.

Exactly as scheduled, the curtains opened signaling the start of the show. Although Yunho couldn’t bring himself to enjoy the show, he could give out credits to the whole production team. From the stage set up, lightning, music, costumes, and the props, overall, it was exquisite.

Half way through the show, Yunho got intrigued at the sudden blackout at the start of Act II. As the lights were completely off, he could only see a silhouette of a man entering the stage and stayed at the center. When the spotlights turned on, the actor started dancing and delivering his lines.

It somewhat piqued Yunho’s interest, the actor did. He has this blonde hair that matches his complexity, milky skin that is illuminated beautifully under the lights, a face that is well sculpted like an artwork with facial expressions that conveys thousand stories, a graceful movement that highlights his dance, and a voice that is deep and soothing.

_Ethereal_

_He_ had him caught off guard. _He_ left him breathless.

At the end of the play, Yunho paid extra attention during the curtain call, eyes fixed on the petite actor. When the actor’s name was called out, he waved through the audience, smiling, and bowed. That moment, their eyes met. Even from a distance, he could tell how beautiful those brown orbs are and how he could easily get lost by just staring at it.

_Kang Yeosang._

He saw those cheeks grew into hues of red when their eye contact was broken. Yunho had met a lot of people but none of them had made him feel like this before. There’s something within the actor that fueled up his inner desire. He’s going to find it out, he’ll take that matter into his own hands.

Rather, he’ll make sure to have _him_ on his hands.

゜゜

Time check, it was already past nine in the evening. It was way past his time schedule but Yunho found himself still cooped up inside the four corners of his office. The whole Jeong Corp. got a lot busier in preparation for the big launch of their new project. It was in cooperation with different international companies, leaving a big pressure on them.

One of the greatest qualities of Yunho that people look up for is that he never falters so easily. He can get demanding at times but, he makes sure that he would demand for something reasonable. He also makes time to review his employees' works and lend a hand if they really needed to.

Due to his work's demand, he has missed out a couple of shows. Not that he got interested in them but he has been wanting to see _him_ again. He might spend the wholeness of his day inside his office, his mind would often linger into those memories of that night he first saw _Kang Yeosang_.

Apparently, Kang Yeosang was not that known in the industry and would only be offered with side roles and not a main one himself. It has made Yunho wonder, he saw it firsthand, he saw how flawlessly the actor moved, acted, and delivered his lines. He was underappreciated, he thought.

He knew that he deserves better, recognition and appreciation wise, Yeosang does. Yunho was ready to give him everything the world has to offer. 

Loosening his tie, he stood up in front of the glass wall and admired the city lights that donned the nightscapes.

He remembered his mom informing him that it was going to be the last show on the coming weekend over the dinner. In desire to meet the actor again, he made an offer for the whole production team to have their after-party in one of the hotels they owned, _Rêver_ , earning himself a smooch on his cheek from his mom and a hearty laugh from his dad.

Not that he mentioned a certain Kang Yeosang to them but he made it as if it was a free pass meet and greet with Mrs. Jeong's favorite stage actor.

He'll do what it takes to see him once again.

゜゜

A knock on the door was heard before it was opened. "Am I seeing this correctly?" Mrs. Jeong questioned, eyeing her son who's already getting ready for the after-party.

It was quite unusual for her to see him getting ready early for the said event. Their usual routine would be her barging inside his room and starts to nag at him until he sets his foot inside the bathroom to take a shower and dress up with the clothes she'll pick out from his closet right after. 

"Yes, unless you decided that you're hallucinating, then no." Yunho jokes, earning himself a pich on his arm. 

“Since you’re already dressed up, make sure to come down quickly.” She patted her son’s bum before leaving the room. 

Yunho was clad in a $930 Iridescent suit in silk blend, highlighting his well built and full, slender height. With one last glance in the mirror, he left his room and headed downstairs where his mom was waiting. 

゜゜

The night is young and the party is yet to start. Yeosang was already feeling fidgety, he was not and would never be a fan of parties or whatever sort if not for his close friend, Seonghwa, asking him to attend with him.

 _"It's Rêver, Yeo. Don't you want to step inside a luxurious five star hotel?"_ He argued.

He decided to agree on coming when his manager told him that all the actors were given a reservation of one of the many rooms in the said hotel. He would be lying if he said that he had never dreamed to step inside _Rêver_. It was the most popular hotel owned by the Jeong Corp. which is known for its both high class exterior, interior design as well as their excellent service.

 _Rêver_ . _Dreamer in a dream._

The whole production team, including Yeosang was already in the venue. The moment he stepped inside the hotel, he couldn’t help but to feel at awe. It was beautiful, magnificent, could be. 

“Yeo, here!” Seonghwa hollered for him to come closer. 

His friend whistled softly, staring at him from head to toe. “Shut it.” He hissed even before the other could say something. He was clad on a crisp beige suit, perfectly hugging every inch of his body tightly. 

“Dress to impress, aren’t you?” Seonghwa teased.

“I’m not?” 

He and Yeosang have been friends ever since college. Seonghwa was a year senior to him but they immediately got cliqued after they both got in for a production they both auditioned for in college. If they were to be compared, Seonghwa was like a sun that shines brightly that people often get blinded to while Yeosang was the moon who only got illuminated by the sun.

“You got _him_ , Yeo.” Seonghwa tapped his shoulders playfully, earning himself a strong punch in the gut. _“I told you to shut it.”_

He could feel his face heats up, cannot bring himself to raise his head from embarrassment. It seems like the older is implying that he dressed up for a certain _someone_. 

“Park Seonghwa?.” The two both turned their heads to the voice. Yeosang felt his heart drop.

“Mrs. Jeong, pleasure to meet you!” Seonghwa bowed and greeted the said lady with respect. 

“I’ve been wanting to meet you.” Mrs. Jeong couldn’t help but feel giddy meeting one of her favorite actors upclose. 

Smirking at his friend’s direction, Seonghwa scooted closer to Mrs. Jeong. “Would you mind bringing you somewhere to sit down and have a chat with you, madame?” He asked, receiving an enthusiastic response from the elder and a small gasp from the younger. 

_‘Have fun.’_ Seonghwa mouthed to the younger before leading Mrs. Jeong towards the tables leaving Yeosang with _Jeong Yunho_. 

Yeosang couldn’t bring himself to stare at the man. No one spoke a word at all, Yeosang was trying his best to avert his eyes almost everywhere except for the man in front of him. He could almost feel so vulnerable and bare from the stares he’s getting from the other.

“Mr. Jeon Yunho, sir.” Their moment got easily interrupted when the head of the production team went to send his gratitude. While they immersed themselves into the conversation, Yeosang took it as his cue to excuse himself and leave them alone. Taking it as an opportunity to have a time and space for himself to breathe.

Couple of hours have already passed, Yeosang was already feeling too burnt out not from socializing but more from avoiding having to converse with people. He finds himself strolling along the huge corridors of the hotel in search of the room reserved for him. It wasn’t even that late but he’s calling it a night. 

Upon reaching his destination, tired, he hurriedly opened the door and much to his surprise, the room’s interior is definitely outstanding. Surely, even his pay check from the last show couldn’t even pay half of a night in the room. After scanning throughout the room, he decided that he’s already too exhausted and went to the bathroom to freshen himself up.

Only on his robe, he exited the bathroom. He let out a yelp when he saw an intruder sitting by the bed end. "How did you get in?" 

The said intruder shrugged, "How?" he stood and walked up until he was in front of him.

Feeling bare under the man's stare, he clutched his robe tightly. "I owned this, _baby_." Yunho ran a finger on his neck up to his chin. 

"What do you want?" 

" _You_."

He felt his knees grow weak, astonished by the reply. He doesn't know if it was fate playing with him or if his whole life was just a sick joke. 

Yunho circled around him, placing a hand on his waist. With their bodies closed together, the taller ducked his head until his lips were on his ears and whispered.

" _Don't you want me too?"_

Yeosang removed himself from the touch and was quick to land a slap on his cheek. " _Stop fucking with me."_ He grunts.

Yunho grabbed him by his arm, pushed him into the wall. A hand on his neck and the other gripping hard on his waist. 

" _We're just starting_." He whispered, pulling him into a heated kiss tasting every bit of his luscious lips. 

Yeosang’s mind was screaming “No!” but his body was reacting otherwise. A gasp left his mouth when he felt the other’s large hand travel down, groping his naked ass behind the robe. Yunho took the opportunity and prod his tongue against his’. 

Deciding to follow what his body wants, Yeosang returned the kiss with much fervor, tongues dancing with passion and battling for dominance. 

Next thing Yeosang knew, he was already in the middle of the bed with the other on top of him and his robe long forgotten on the floor. He was completely bare under Yunho's eyes. 

Insecurities kicking in, Yeosang tried to cover himself. Yunho whispered reassuring words, kissing every inch of his skin.

_"Lovely as ever, baby."_

Yunho trailed kisses from his chest down into his navel, eyes never leaving his own ones. He let out a whimper when the taller one sucked on the skin on his thighs, leaving pinkish and purple marks before moving against his opening for an experimental lick.

Yeosang's mind is getting cloudy, eyes shut and his back arched at the sudden pleasure when the taller man inserted his finger, biting his moan back. Yunho grabbed him by the chin, kissing him fervently. 

_"Don't hold back, babe."_

A loud moan escaped his throat when Yunho hit on his sweet spot. He couldn't think straight, all he knows is that this ain't a _dream_ anymore. From that moment their eyes first met, Yeosang dreamed of being held by Yunho. 

Finding enough courage, Yeosang started unbuttoning Yunho's dress shirt and ran his hands on the expanse of his chest down into his navel. He was burning, feverish, longing for the man's touch. With his hands dangerously low, he unbuckled Yunho's belt, eagerly. 

Once out of his pants, Yunho's erection stood tall and proud. He then grabbed Yeosang by his arm, pushing him into all fours. He felt his body shivers when the other ran his hand on his back. 

Aligning his cock, Yeosang stifled a scream when Yunho pushed his length inside him. The whole room was drowned with cries and grunts of pleasure as the taller snapped his hips, moving in rhythm. 

They are like an orchestra, Yunho was the conductor who conveys his desire through gestures and Yeosang was the musician who would transcribe those messages into a masterpiece. Yunho held into Yeosang's waist, other hand into his neck bringing him up for a kiss.

Yunho's thrust was gradually speeding up from moderato to allegro - lively. A proud smirk etched on his face, groaning by the way Yeosang clenched around him. They were in cloud nine, they felt like _utopia_.

Yunho flipped him with his back by the bed, both were covered with sweat and bodies flushed together. A loud moan escaped Yeosang's throat when the latter easily found his sweet spot, hitting it simultaneously bringing him into a wave of impending orgasam.

Yeosang had his legs wrapped around Yunho's waist, fingers gripping hard on his broad back, nails leaving burning scratch marks that would last for days. Buried on the confines of the taller male's neck, Yeosang found himself lost in his scent. Yunho has this _warm cinnamon with a hint of mint citrus_ scent that he could go crazy for.

 _Alluring_.

It was driving him insane, Yunho couldn't help but to feel addicted to the petite male. _Lost in Paradise_ , could be. Yunho wanted to pull out when he was already near his limits but Yeosang kept him locked in his place, whispering in enticement. _Words_ he never expected to come.

"I want it inside me, _daddy_."

Riding their orgasm, Yunho gazes at Yeosang's eyes filled with tears and a couple of strands covering parts of it. From that point, it was adagio. 

゜゜

_Curtain call._

Tonight marks the end of another successful performance. The whole crowd applauded as the casts got introduced to one by one, including _Kang Yeosang_. He bowed down with a huge smile on his face, and waved to the audience.

It was his first breakthrough as a main actor. He doesn't usually care about not having the main spotlight before but this time, he felt so proud of himself especially when he spots a certain man within the crowd. 

Yeosang slipped himself out of the theater without anyone noticing and headed out towards the car park where he saw a familiar figure leaning on the black Range Rover. Making a run, jumped at the man who successfully caught him. 

"You did well out there, _baby_ ." _Yunho_ praised. Giggling, Yeosang placed a chaste kiss on the others plump lips. "Thank you."

After that one night, they found themselves falling for each other, _deep_ . Behind the public's eyes, they started dating and enjoyed their little escapades at night after the _curtain call_.

Yeosang ran his hand on Yunho's neck down to his chest, drawing patterns on it. Leaning in, he whispered into his ears earning himself a chuckle as response. 

"Where's my reward, _daddy_."

**Author's Note:**

> Short YunSang fic through a prompt request to celebrate our win ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu


End file.
